Missing Grin
by mathael00
Summary: Ben is gone...through a portal that a being of potentially unimaginable power was exiled through. This being is now in a new dimension and universe, but is surrounded by familiar faces. The Plumbers want to use him to replace the hole left by Ben, but can they control him? The team thinks so. Rated M for lemon, violence, and torture. Evil Ben will appear eager to get his life back.
1. Exiled

"Crap." I yelled as a portal opened below me, I knew where it lead, which normally wouldn't be a problem...but this one lead to a place from where I would never return from.

"This is the end for you Cheshire!" A voice called above me, I looked up to see a group ready to toss me down, it had every person with some beef with me. Hero or Villain. I let out a sigh was I glanced over the faces of Ben Tennyson, Lucky Girl, Hex, Charmcaster, Kevin Levin, Amino, Vilgax, and Zombozo. In any other circumstances I would be laughing my ass off by the fact they were all working together, but when they are about to banish you for all of time...the humor loses its edge. With one last sigh, I let go...straight into something flying out of the portal. I blinked when I saw a young Ben fly by me, the omnitrix falling off his arm, and onto me, as I fell through the same portal the child came from.

"Owwww." I groaned sitting up and holding my head. I slowly opened my eyes and glanced around, I appeared to be in the back of an RV with arguing voices coming from the front. I couldn't see the owners as the privacy curtain was closed before me, that was when I noticed an odd feeling...but one I recognized...my body found something new to absorb. I glanced down to my chest and did a double take...the Omnitrix was being absorbed into me, and I knew I could not stop it. With no small amount of panic I leapt to my feet and yanked open the curtain, to see an old man and a young girl. They both stopped talking and looked at me, their eyes glancing to the Omnitrix. Before I could even try to think of an excuse for the weird sight, they reacted.

"What is happening to the Omnitrix?" The old man yelled, while the girl screamed something different, but I couldn't make out her words. Partly because the process reached the ending stage, causing pain to flare throughout my body and me collapsing. Seeing both individuals rushing towards me.

"Adrian!" An annoying voice called from outside my door. I groaned and stood up from my cot. I had landed in the blasted place seven years ago...and I was still kept under lock and key. I mean sure I was treated better here than in my universe and dimension, but still they didn't trust me. The only visitors I got where the Tennysons and people to bring me food. Levin occasionally came by to gloat about something or rather, but I ignored him.

"Yes?" I asked sighed. Leaning my head against the door so I wouldn't have to talk loud.

"Grandpa was able to give you a chance." The feminine voice answered, I then heard the sound of a scanner's access port opening. I quickly stepped back and watched the door open to reveal Gwen Tennyson, whom I now understand to be Lucky Girl. Behind her stood a squad of Plumbers holding their weapons at the ready. I raised my hands behind my head with a roll of my eyes before stepping out into the hall, stifling a groan as I saw Hope leaning against the wall next to my door.

"What is your problem with me?" The silver haired girl asked, glaring at me.

"You nothing...I just have a problem with you." I answered, smirking slightly as she tried to understand what I said. My smile fell when the Tennyson stepped in though.

"Ignore him, he's just trying to mess with you." She told her, sending a glare my way, her eyes halting at my right one. No doubt watching to see if I was planning a change, my eye being able to give away if I was about to use the Omnitrix that was stored in me. Hope quickly shook her head and followed as I was escorted away. I watched the ground as we walked, not bothering to look at my surroundings, or at the people surrounding me. Not even when both Gwen and Hope moved closer to me. "Don't mess this up…" Gwen hissed at me before backing off again.

"I would really like to meet you outside of a cell." Hope whispered, however didn't back away. Over my seven years of being banished here, these two were the only ones to truly try to communicate with me, both getting annoyed with my desire to stay silent.

"Well if it isn't the freak!" Levin's voice called down the hallway, my hands tightened somewhat when I heard his voice. Prepared for him to do something stupid, as that nickname was not directed at me, but at Hope. Me and Kevin, got along well enough, I let him do as he wanted, and he helped me with some things. I heard the growl emanated from Hope she heard him, making a smile across my face, I glanced up at him. Kevin noticed the smile and started to laugh, knowing that just a smile meant alot from me. Which is sad considering who I am...or used to be. As we passed by the man, he fell into step with us, with getting punched by Hope, the action kept the smile on my face for a second more before it slipped away again. The entire group let out a sigh when the smile went and the walk continued in silence.

"-ust him." Max's finished when we walked into the command center, on his shoulder I could see Azmuth standing and pondering something in that small Galvan brain.

"We will finish this discussion at another integer." The galvan said, noticing us. Max sighed before turning to look at my large escort.

"You can leave." He told the Plumbers before looking at each of us in turn. "You three all accept this right?" He asked the three people who were probably the closest thing I had to acquaintances. A confused expression slid over my features as they nodded. "Good...then let us begin." Max sat down motioning us to follow, as I did so, Azmuth leaped onto the table and walked towards me.

"Now, your deadline has hit young one...time for you to explain." The little alien ordered, a scowl crossing my features, causing everyone to tense. I then released a breath and told them my story.


	2. The Celestial

"I am a being that as far as I know is extinct, save me." I started, Azmuth immediately growing interested. "The closest beings I know exist in this place would be the Anodite and the ectonurite." This tidbit shocked everyone, as those two beings where opposites. "What I could uncover about my species was that we each have a link, and that was where we got some of our power, and when we hold that link we are the safest to be around."

"Happiness…" Gwen breathed, putting the pieces together. "We all try to make you smile, and get tense when you aren't." I nodded to her.

"Right but wrong...I never found my link, and so being happy was a good substitute."

"And the Omnitrix?" Azmuth asked, looking straight at my eye, where he could see his invention.

"I can absorb anything that contains power, doesn't matter what kind, and not even necessarily quantifiable power...if you said that this table was strong or powerful, I could absorb it, even if there is nothing actually power about it." This seemed to greatly interest the inventor, I could tell his mind was working on how to use that ability.

"What about Ben...my grandson?" Max asked, I let out a mental groan, this was not going to go well.

"There is probably no way to retrieve him." I answered truthfully, feeling the sadness as it filled the room. "I came from another dimension and universe...through a tiny connection that rarely occurs. I am not even sure if he still lives...I'm sorry." Max took a deep breath before nodding.

"Why were you sent through this portal?" He asked clearly deciding to get to the Plumber's questions. I winced slightly, Kevin, Gwen, and Hope noticing, each one sending me their own glare, it was now or never.

"I was banished...the Ben from my place, and others whom I won't mention, decided to work to get rid of me...and obviously succeeded." I paused and let that stand before continuing, "I wasn't a criminal or hero, and I was both, I would do what I needed to maintain my substitute link, which resulted in many problems on both sides."

"Who were the others?" Hope asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"Charmcaster…"I started looking at her, "Lucky Girl," this time nodding to Gwen, "Kevin Levin." I didn't bother to look at the man, now looking straight ahead. "Animo, Vilgax, Zombozo, and Hex." I finished, not looking at any of the people in the room, that is until Azmuth jumped into my face.

"Interesting, you were able to have enemies join together in an attempt to get rid of you…" The old alien muttered, peering into my right eye.

"Thank you Adrian...now onto the next matter." Max said clearly not wanting to hear more. "Your proposal was accepted Gwen, he will be under the three of you's supervision during his probationary period." He told his granddaughter. I glanced around the room in distrust. "Adrian, from this point on, you will be a part of this team working for the Plumbers. Now we just need to get you fitted, and coded." As he finished I jumped up.

"Cheshire!" I proclaimed loudly, "My name will be Cheshire." The room looked at me before Max shrugged.

"Very well, your will be inputted as Cheshire, these three will get you fitted." With that the three young adults stood and shepherded me out and towards the training room.

"Let's see what you got." Kevin grinned evilly as we entered the room. Clearly wanting to fight me. I looked back at the two women and saw that they clearly wanted to train against me as well. I let out a loud sigh, letting my face drain of all happiness, all three of them immediately got prepared as I walked towards the ring. When I turned to look at whoever would step up first, no surprise, it was Kevin.

As he entered I inhaled and started to chant, "_**Lium Destrium Noctis**_." As I finished Kevn collapsed in a fitful sleep, occasionally wincing and at other times giggling. I looked at the other two and saw them exchange a look before backing off, I chuckled at their decision before falling to the ground with a groan. Seven years in a cell with hardly any visitors meant no power. Before i lost my consciousness I saw Kevin awaken and slide away from me, while the other two ran towards me.

I slowly came to, hearing a conversation nearby, too muffled to make out. It was easy to tell I was not in my cell by the fact that the bed under me was soft and comfortable. I slowly opened my eyes wincing at the light around me, after I adjusted to the light I glanced around and saw both Hope and Gwen asleep on either side of me, Gwen had a textbook in her lap, her fiery red hair falling over her face. Hope meanwhile was curled up and shifting around, clearly not comfortable, her bag of golems on the ground next to her. I took a deep breath, if Gwen had a textbook now I could assume that I have been unconscious for an extended period of time, which would mean that my already weakened body is probably in an even worse condition. Steeling myself I started to sit up, letting out a hiss as a wave of pain flew through my body. As I sat up, I knocked over something that was at the edge of the bed, jolting awake both women.

"Adrian!" They exclaimed in unison, jumping to their feet to move to my sides.

"You shouldn't be moving!" Gwen immediately admonished placing her hands on her waist. "You have been out for a week."

"I am fine…" I started with another hiss, both girls faltering for a moment, but quickly recovering.

"No you are not, not even close." Hope argued, one of her golems climbing up on the bed to help push me down. "Lay down." She ordered me as the golem used its weight knocking me back down.

"Yet you use a chunk of rock on me, I would say that means i am fine." I argue, but groaning at her counter.

"If you were fine I think you probably could push it off." Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Fine whatever...what did I knock off anyway?" I asked pushing the topic away from me. Hope quickly moved to pick up the mysterious object in question.

"Something Azmuth wanted to test out." Gwen answered as Hope lifted up a circular ring looking device. "I still don't understand how he wanted Adrian to put it on though." She commented to the other magician while looking at the device. Hope just shrugged, fiddling with it.

I opened my mouth to question further but before I could say a word another voice called, "Gwen! They have an idea!" The door burst open to reveal Kevin with the small galvan on his shoulder, the man panting, his eyes closed as he recovered from what I could only guess was a hard run here.

"Ms. Tennyson, i believe that you may be able to supply our new test...I mean companion...with energy." The galvan called out not even bothering to open his eyes, I could just imagine the gears spinning.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked, glancing at me. For my part...I just shrugged and relaxed against the bed.

"If I am understanding what the boy said correctly then you could use your anodite abilities to siphon energy into him, from any source." The galvan finally opened his eyes and noticed the room. "May I inquire why that is not on him, and why that is?" I couldn't help but chuckle as the two girls tried to explain why they had apparently forgone doing what the galvan wanted and had placed a golem on me.

"How does it feel to have two hot chicks looking after you?" Kevin asked grinning at me, as he finished recovering. I let out a groan at his words, leave it to the supposed 'bad boy' to be an idiot at everything. Though I have to hand it to the two women, they brushed off his words without pause.

Instead Gwen pushed the topic she thought most pressing, "I don't know Azmuth, I don't even know if I can share energy like that."

"Don't worry dear, I will help you." I blinked as I saw an anodite float into the room, in the body of an old lady.

"Verdona!" Gwen exclaimed jumping up wide-eyed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard of how Earth was changing from a backwater mud ball to a nicer mud ball." The anodite answered. "And then I learned of your friend here, and how he described himself, so I naturally wanted a look for myself." The being turned to me, "Why, you look absolutely horrid! Let us begin right away." A small scowl crossed my features for a moment, no doubt in my mind that she wants to start just to see if I have the spark as anodites say.

"Right before you do." Azmuth hopped off of Kevin and onto the bed before pointing at his device. "That needs to be put on him." I opened my mouth to question the tiny alien but he stopped me. "That device is our failsafe against you, and I used your DNA that way, at least theoretically, you can't absorb it." I sighed and held out my hand for the device, only to be surprised by Hope darting forward and latching it around my neck. "Okay...now I need the team that he will be under to be inputted as the controllers."

"Wait what?!" I nearly yelled at the tiny creature.

"The device will also theoretically limit your power and use of the Omnitrix." Azmuth said, clearly not understanding my annoyance.

"So you made a specialized collar…?" I sighed, not really surprised but still peeved.

"In essence yes, now Gwen put your finger on the plumber symbol in the center." The girl quickly did as told and gasped when the thing flashed. "Good your DNA was registered, next is you." the galvan pointed at Charmcaster. She quickly nodded at had her DNA registered. The galvan looked to Kevin now, but the man stopped him.

"Nope not doing it, no way no how." He said shaking his hands in front of him. "I am not having my DNA registered to a powerful being, whom would definitely make a good profit on the market." Gwen scoffed at him as he basically just admitted that he participated in illegal activities. Azmuth nodded, seeming satisfied with that reason.

"Very well, we are done here for now, as you will." He said jumping back onto Levin, nodding the Verdona. I guess it is now her turn to have a chance to experiment.


	3. First Contact

It has been a few weeks and I feel much better. The idea of transferring energy worked, kinda...apparently Gwen could transfer her own energy to me, but not act as a door for the energy of other things. So instead of getting countless streams of energy I am getting hers and then she absorbs more to replenish what I got. The process meant that I was put on bed rest until Verdona said I was good. The old lady was upset, I have the spark, but it is unable to be used like an anodite as I also have my ectonurite side as they called it. I can't shed my body and become pure energy but can still use said energy. "Adrian! What are you waiting for?" A voice called from ahead of me, I looked up from my book to see Kevin standing next to his car. "I am going to be late!"

"Coming!" I called back, groaning. I have no idea why I let that muscle head talk me into going to one of his deals. I stood up and lazily stretched, before heading over to the green car. "Why am I going again?" I asked him once I got near.

"Gwen is out doing something, the freak is chasing down her uncle, and you didn't want to be stuck under plumber supervision." He answered getting in. I let out another groan, he was right on all accounts. Gwen was doing something school related and didn't want to be bothered, Hope was doing recon, and was best if done alone, and yeah being alone meant having plumbers breathing down my neck.

"I am insane…" I muttered to myself before climbing in behind Kevin, as he drove my hand went up to my neck where I could feel my collar, it had worked almost perfectly...almost. A small amount of power could get through, enough to make one's shoes tie together for instance. Good for small laughs and little treats. My fingers drifted further until I felt the engraving that rested under my chin, a prank done by Kevin and Hope, _A magician's favorite pet_, I don't know why they put that, I can only guess that it was to confuse everyone. Max, after seeing it, had taken both Gwen and Hope aside and grilled them with questions, while the rest of the plumbers started to spread relationship gossip. Alpha squad, tried to mock me, but stopped after I made them a laughing stock with my little tricks.

"Hey you listening!" I jumped as Kevin's voice pulled me back from my mind.

"What?" I asked looking at him with a confused expression.

"I am going to park here, do you want to come with me or wait in the car?" I glanced around and saw that we were in old Bellwood, the only part that remains from before earth was remodeled.

"I will wait here." I decided, at least I will have an out when this blows up in his face and he gets reprimanded. Kevin nodded and got out, looking around before heading down an alleyway. I smiled at his fading figure, he never did take watching me too seriously. After a few moments I got out of the car and walked down the street, taking in the sights. Old Bellwood was still here for one reason and one reason only...they couldn't tear down his home. I stopped and looked up at the old home of Ben Tennyson, the finder of the Omnitrix. Also the reason I keep my eye covered, I hated the look of sadness and loss I got when the Tennysons saw the Omnitrix symbol in my eye, so I now wore a covering over it. At first the plumbers were against it, saying it would mess with my combat skills, they stopped when I proved that it wouldn't. Another oversight of the collar, if the energy did not leave my body I could use it however I pleased, meaning I could make my eye see through the covering. Azmuth decided not to change this flaw as the Omnitrix already has a strained relationship with my being, I have to forego using any energy, or magic, as they want to call it, for an entire minute before the Omnitrix will function without sending lightning though my body. I sighed as looked upon the house, I couldn't help but think about what happened to the boy who flew past me all those years ago, about how I tore him away from his life, possibly from the entire realm of living.

"Well well well, there is a visitor here…" A voice rasped out next to me, I turned to see an ectonurite floating next to me, in the shadow of another building. "Why are you here Cheshire?" The creature asked, its head turning to face me.

"What about you Ghost Freak? Why do you still stay at his house?" I question back, not bothering to answer his question, as he already knew why.

"Because it is fitting." He rasped before vanishing, his words lingering in the air a few seconds longer. I shook my head and head back to the car, that alien has stayed here since it was brought back to earth, hiding from everyone and making sure no one entered the old house. At first the plumbers tried to get rid of him but stopped after it became clear that he wasn't doing anything. Just as I got in the car, the sounds of explosion rang out. Seems the deal went bad. I laughed to myself before leaning back to wait for Kevin, slowly falling asleep as I did so.

"Stop laughing!" Kevin growled at me as I laughed at him after he got chewed out and put on cleaning duty.

"Why this is hilarious." I teased, being put on cleaning wasn't bad enough, nooo, not by a long shot. Kevin's car was taken and locked up and would stay locked up for a while.

"Aren't you at least going to help?" He asked glaring at me, as he continued to mop the floors.

"Nope, I didn't get in trouble because _**I**_ didn't have a choice but to go with you." Before he could respond I slipped out of the room and into the hallway, almost getting ran over by a bunch of plumbers. "Hey watch out!" I yelled in annoyance.

One of the plumbers turned to me, "Sorry but Charmcaster just got back, and she is wounded!" He apologized before chasing after his group. His words put my mind in gear, and I dashed as fast as I could to the infirmary, spending most of your time with two people makes you feel pretty close to them. As I reached the infirmary I pulled the door open to see the privacy sheet around the bed, Max and Gwen next to it, barely in sight. They looked at me before turning back to the bed.

"I don't know who hit me, it came from nowhere, I was blinded by a bunch of green flashes." Hope's voice said, clearly answering Max's questions.

"Thank you Hope, now get some rest." Max thanked before standing. "And you have another guest." He looked at me and beckoned.

"Who?" I heard her ask as I approached, "Ahh." She smiled as I got into sight. I quickly looked her over, checking the damage. Her arm was in a cast, I could see the edge of bandages in the tears along her clothes, it looked almost like she was clawed up by a huge animal with knives for claws.

"Hey." I greeted sitting in the chair Max stood from, the man leaving the room.

"Hey...I take it you want to know what happened?" I shook my head at her question, it was clear she got attacked, and I heard her say she didn't know who. "Really? Well then…what is going on inside that head?"

"Not much, just wondering how long you will be here." I lied, I quickly looked at the damage again, it reminded me way too much of certain aliens. Then added to the flashes, it sounded almost like Omnitrix Master control, which I learned about from Azmuth, after he tried to figure out if I could even interact with it, which was a yes. I know I am overthinking it though...there is no way it was an Omnitrix.

"She will probably be here for a few weeks at least." Gwen answered, looking at the doctor's sheets.

"So I won't be stuck with a sour Kevin?" I smiled, both girls looking at me in confusion. I laughed and recounted what had happened on my end. Well the same story I gave Max. After I finished Gwen let out a groan in frustration, while Hope laughed loudly.

"I guess there is a good thing here." She said after her laughter subsided.

"Anyway...did your trip at least yield you anything before it was rudely cut short?" I asked leaning forward onto my legs.

"No not really." Hope sighed, her eyes closing. Gwen gave a sympathetic smile before standing and stretching.

"Ok, I still need to finish my work, keep a watch on her?" She asked turning to me, I quickly nodded and gave a small wave as Hope bid her farewell. Making myself comfortable, I looked at the silver haired sorceress. After a few minutes of silence, she decided to talk about magic with me, which then ended up being a discussion into the night. Neither of us noticing when a pair of green eyes glanced through the window.


End file.
